The invention relates to a decorative holder in combination with a writing instrument that protects a pocket from a writing end, attracts attention and has decorative, entertaining and marketing values.
All writing instruments, such as pens and pencils, generally have a writing tip at one end of an elongated cylindrical body that provides minimal surface area for decoration or advertisement. Only limited sized text and graphics may be placed on a writing instrument because the surface is curved and is not flat.
Writing instruments are generally held in an upright position in a cup-shaped holder, a base having a cap attached thereon whose shape and size corresponds to that of the writing instrument, or a base having an opening whose shape and size correspond to that of the writing instrument. These holders are generally weighted or of a substantial size to properly hold the writing instrument in an upright position.
Prior art writing instruments also have minimal entertaining value.
Therefore, there is a need for a holder in combination with a writing instrument, that provides entertaining, decorative and marketing values that is light and inexpensive to manufacture.
The present invention provides a holder in combination with a writing instrument that has entertaining, decorative and marketing values.
The holder of the present invention in combination with a writing instrument comprises a writing instrument preferably having a decorative end opposite the writing tip end and a holder comprises a sleeve for receiving the writing instrument having decorative and/or advertising material printed thereon. The writing instrument can be held in an upright position when it is inserted into the sleeve of the holder, keeping the writing tip covered and with the decorative end of the writing instrument outside the sleeve. With the writing instrument in the holder, the decorative end of the writing instrument and the decoration on the sleeve preferably coordinate with each other to provide an interesting and entertaining combination. For example, a head mounted on the end of the writing instrument protruding from the top of the sleeve and a body printed on the sleeve produces a unique, different appearance. Writing instruments with different decorative ends and sleeves with different coordinated decorations may be mixed and matched to provide additional entertainment values. When the sleeve is not used as a holder, it can also be used as a bookmark.